Snow brings everyone together
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: The dwarves finally have a day off. And all they need some fun is snow, each other, and Bofur's hat. Fíli/Kíli/Bilbo. Ori/Dwalin.


**Fíli and Kíli in the snow. The company joining them. Written for fun purposes only.**

They still had a long road to go, but it was finally time to rest, to prop their feet up and relax for a little while. No danger was anywhere close, the white snow allowed them to see as far as any dwarf could, and Durin's day was still far away. They had time, they had snow, that was all Fíli needed.

He'd made a pretty nice snowball, quick and crafty like all dwarves were.

"Hey Kíli!"

He threw as he yelled, so it hit Kíli smack in the face when he heard his name.

"Wh-AAAH! Fíli! You're so dead!"

With a roar Kíli stormed at Fíli, effectively tackling him into the snow, rubbing snow all in his face and hair, grinning triumphantly as he sat on top of his brother, pinning Fíli's arms down with one hand, rubbing the snow all over him with the other. It seemed as if Kíli had won the fight, but they had not anticipated the need of all the dwarves to get some release. And with stealth only a hobbit could pull off, Bilbo snuck to the two brother and sprang, crashing right into Kíli with his little body, knocking him off Fíli and into the snow.

Everyone had joined the fun now, Dwalin was chasing Ori with a huge chunk of snow, very much intending to throw it all over Ori. Nori and Bifur were making dwarf-sized snow angels, Bofur and Balin had rounded up on Bombur, who clutched Bofur's hat with two hands, trying to stay out of reach of the white-haired dwarf and the owner of the hat.

Fíli had taken off in Bombur's direction, taking place next to the fat dwarf.

"Need some help, Bombur?" The feline dwarf grinned at the hatless dwarf in front of him, getting the favored hat pushed in his hands as he took off. Bofur followed Fíli, yelling curses in Khuzdul as he scooped up snow throwing clumps of snow at the blonde.

Bifur jumped up as he saw his hatless cousin, following Bofur in the chase. Soon all the dwarves had noticed the chase and chose a side. Kíli sided with his brother, of course, having dragged Bilbo to their side as well, while Dwalin and a very snowy Ori had joined Bofur, Bifur and Balin. Dori and Oín stood grinning behind the two youngest dwarves, and Nori and Gloín had joined Balin on either side. The last two joined their snow war were Thorin and Gandalf, Thorin choosing his nephews' side easily, while Gandalf stood next to Bofur.

Soon all dwarves were either running around, throwing the hat over the heads of their opponents, or wrestling one against the ground. Thorin and Gandalf were flailing on the floor, Gandalf's hat long forgotten, and Thorin's fur was one big mess as he tried to pin the wizard down, but got hindered by the surprising strength that Gandalf possessed.

Ori had climbed on top of Dwalin's shoulders and was battling Bilbo, whom was perched on Kíli shoulders. With Dwalin being taller, Ori had the advantage in height, but the young dwarf and the hobbit were much quicker and were able to move around easier on the slippery snow.

Fíli, Dori, Bombur and Oín were switched the hat constantly from one to another, confusing Bofur, Bifur and Gloín. Unfortunately, Dori had not been watching out for his younger brother, and when he was about to pass the hat to Bombur, Nori appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the hat quick as lightning.

"I got it, Bofur!" Nori tried to pass the hat to Bofur, by throwing it right in the air, but Oín quickly crouched down, allowed Fíli to leap after the hat high in the air, crashing with hat and all right into Bofur.

The others joined Fíli and Bofur, all just randomly jumping into the pile of bodies, until they were all spent and exhausted, and Bofur was laying flat on his hat, so that no one could reach it anymore, clutching it in both fists.

The dwarves were a mess, their faces were red, their hair and beards all messed up, braids undone, snow everywhere, but they'd never looked happier.

Ori was using Dwalin as pillow, he wasn't used to affection from the big dwarf, but it seemed that fun seemed to loosen Dwalin up real good.

Balin and Thorin were re-doing their hair and beards, Balin braiding Thorin's hair back in, like he'd done when Thorin had been just a wee dwarfling.

Dori, Nori, Oín and Gloín had formed some kind of choo-choo train, in which they all braided each other's hair back, with Oín getting the nasty task, because he had Nori's flattened hair in front of him.

Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo were sitting a little apart from the others, Kíli braiding his brother's hair and moustache back in their original form, trying to persuade Bilbo into braiding his hair as well.

"Please, Bilbo. Pretty please? Just one braid, I'm really good at it, look at Fíli. Or let Fíli do it, he's amazing, too." Kíli pleaded.

"Kíli, no. My hair is fine, braiding is your dwarf thing, I'm just a hobbit." Bilbo protested, trying to get some more distance between him and the mischievous brothers.

Fíli glanced back at his younger brother, a knowing glance passing between them. And together they pounced, moving like one, they landed on Bilbo, pushing him back into the snow.

"I think you're not just a hobbit, don't you agree, brother? He should get a dwarven braid, to show everyone where he belongs." Kíli said, his dark eyes gleaming. And with that, the dark-haired one leaned forward, pressing his lips against the soft ones of the hobbit, prying Bilbo's lips open with his tongue, earning himself a shocked reaction. When Kíli pulled back, he pecked his brother on the mouth, giving Fíli full access to Bilbo's mouth.

After ravishing their hobbit's mouth and neck completely, the trio went back to the camp, where they found Ori snuggled up with Dwalin, stealing the occasional kiss.

**Yay, just a little something that popped up in my mind, due to it having snowed here. Tomorrow or something, I'll bring you real Fíli/Kíli/Bilbo love. (:**


End file.
